Sucesos
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Personajes de distintas épocas y algunos de los sucesos que marcaron sus vidas y dejaron huella en la historia. Aporte al Reto Twittero del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Personajes: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Dorcas Meadowes, Ginny Weasley y Victoire Weasley.
1. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - Muerte

**Sucesos**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

Agradezco a **Bella Valentía **por acceder nuevamente a betear mis locuras.

* * *

._  
_

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington_

**Muerte**

.**  
**

Resignación, la _**muerte**_ inminente es lo que me espera.

Coloco mis rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra y me giro para ver a mi verdugo, la fría máscara me devuelve la mirada y entonces agacho la cabeza; valiente león que soy, me digo.

La multitud se ríe, ajena a la desesperación que me embarga. Un mar de máscaras me ven fijamente, ansiosas de ver sangre, poco les importa conocer mi crimen, solo desean tener su Hallowen de terror.

El hacha está lista, el verdugo desistió de querer afilarla. Se para a mi lado y entonces le veo a los ojos, me preparo para el golpe.

Duele más de lo esperado y sigo viendo frente a mí a la multitud que ahora grita enardecida, treinta golpes más y sigo sin perder la conciencia. El número 45 finalmente me mata.

* * *

._  
_

_**NA: **__Fue muy difícil escribir sobre el fantasma de gryffindor y al final, aunque me gusta el resultado, no sé si a los demás les gustará._

_Resulta que escribí dos drabbles para este personaje, ambos sobre la muerte, y me costó muchísimo decidirme entre los dos, sobre todo porque el otro me gustaba más. Sin embargo creo que este es el que se merece participar del reto._

_Si quieren leer la opción que descarté, pueden hacerlo, la subiré en un fic que tendrá por nombre: __**"Cosas que se perdieron en el tiempo"**_

_Agradezco a __**Justified October **__por darme sus opiniones sinceras acerca de ambos drabbles. No habría podido decidir sin ella._

_Respecto al drabble, espero que no quedase tan macabro. Si se preguntan en qué me base para escribir, fue en este artículo: _ eldiccionario personajes/ nickcasidecapitado. htm (solo quiten los espacios) _, sobre todo en la balada del final._

_Disculpen la enorme nota de autora pero tenía que decirlo todo._

_¿Reviews?_

_**-Fatty-**_


	2. Dorcas Meadowes - Gacela

**Sucesos**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

**Gacela**

.**  
**

Esta mañana desperté con una extraña sensación dentro de mi pecho, y ahora sé el motivo. Todo se salió de control, muerte y caos es todo lo que me rodea. Me encuentro parada en medio de un grupo de personas que luchan por sus vidas y en cierta forma sé que este es el último día de la mía.

Me giro y veo a Lily peleando espalda contra espalda con James y no puedo evitar sonreír, al menos ellos lo lograrán, deben hacerlo.

Me muevo a una velocidad de vértigo, he perdido la cuenta de los mortífagos que he logrado abatir. Pero entonces le veo materializarse de la nada y cierro los ojos.

Sonrío al recordar el apodo que me ha puesto la Orden: _**gacela**_. Veloz y poderosa, sí, pero hasta una gacela cae ante el veneno de una serpiente.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Debo admitir que no tenía la menor idea de quién es Dorcan Meadowes cuando el personaje me fue asignado, pero lo busqué: _es. harrypotter. /wiki /Dorcas_Meadowes (quiten los espacios)_  
_

_Y a partir de ahí supe que debía escribir algo relacionado con el significado de su nombre: Gacela. De ahí el título del drabble. Traté de jugar con los pocos datos que tenía, ella perteneció a la primera Orden del Fénix y al parecer era bastante cercana a Lily Evans, además el propio Voldemort debió matarla, lo que me hizo pensar que debía ser una bruja muy habilidosa. _

_En fin, espero que se haya entendido lo que quise expresar. Fue coincidencia que el drabble de Nick y éste, trataran ambos sobre la muerte._

_¿Creen que merezco un review?_

_¡Por favor pasen a votar! A partir del 3 de Febrero estarán abiertas las votaciones._

_**-Fatty-**_


	3. Ginny Weasley - Amor

**Sucesos**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

.

_Ginny Weasley_

**Amor**

.**  
**

El _**amor verdadero **_es un sentimiento que te acompaña para toda la vida, me dijo mamá cuando le pregunté sobre ello. Entonces yo tenía diez ¿Cómo iba a saber que al día siguiente conocería a la persona que me iba demostrar que era cierto?

Todo comenzó el día que conocí al famoso Harry Potter, había crecido escuchando historias sobre él y conocía prácticamente todo sobre su vida. Pero al tenerlo ahí, frente a mí, pude ver que no era más que un gran chico al que no le importaba en absoluto su fama. Y sentí _admiración._

Siete años después le veo, inmóvil en los brazos de Hagrid y el profundo vacío que siento en el pecho me lo confirma: le amo. Entonces se levanta y mi corazón vuelve a latir. Mamá tenía razón, el _amor verdadero_ dura para siempre.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Creo que estas notas de autora acaban siendo más largas que el propio drabble, así que seré breve._

_A pesar de que Ginny es un personaje que me agrada, me costó muchísimo escribir sobre ella. Pero al final me dí cuenta que admiro la forma en que se mantuvo fiel a Harry hasta el final, sobre eso quise escribir._

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Voten, voten!_

_**-Fatty-**_


	4. Victoire Weasley - Belleza

**Sucesos**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Twittero **_del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres". **Me fueron asignados cuatro personajes de cuatro épocas diferentes sobre los que tenía que escribir drabbles de máximo 140 palabras.

* * *

.

_Victoire Weasley_

**Belleza**

.**  
**

Me miro en el espejo y por primera vez en toda mi vida aborrezco mi reflejo. Por primera vez, quisiera no ser solamente lo que miran los demás. Quiero ser algo más que bella.

Poco importan mis perfectas calificaciones, mis sueños de ser alguien o mi fuerte carácter, porque todo lo que ven cuando me miran es mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules.

El reflejo de su cabello azul me saca de mis pensamientos, le veo acercarse con esa sonrisa que me desarma.

—No necesitas espejos para saber que eres _hermosa_ —me dice, y yo me entristezco.

Pero como siempre, él lee lo que nadie más puede en mis ojos.

—No es solo tu _**belleza**_, Victoire. Es todo lo demás.

Y entonces vuelvo a sonreír, él ve más allá de mi rostro y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Solo por si no quedó claro, la persona con la que habla Vic es Teddy, obviamente. Fuera de eso creo (y espero) que no hay nada que aclarar._

_Siempre he pensado que Victoire carga sobre ella un gran estereotipo, la mayoría de personas la ven como una princesita mimada y no ven más allá de su hermosura. Pero en realidad yo creo que es una chica de un carácter fuerte y decidido y una gran inteligencia. Me gustaría pensar que Teddy es capaz de ver todo eso en ella y por eso son una pareja tan perfecta._

_¿Me regalas un review? _

_Las votaciones se abrirán después del 2 de Febrero ¡Voten! Aunque no sea por mí._

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
